Harry Potter and the Warriors Stone
by Vasdos
Summary: On one fateful day in Diagon Alley, the very strings of fate were altered when Harry met the Flamel's. Armed with an ancient artifact, a loving family, and an interesting friend group, Harry is no longer the weak boy Dumbledore intended him to be. Harry intends to show everyone who ever doubted him just how wrong they were! Eventual Romance
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Here is the revised version of Overlooked that I believe will be so much better than the original, some things will stay the same but a lot of has changed, a major one being that this isn't a WBWL story, simply because I feel that is much too cliché. Hope you enjoy this version more!**

It was a cold, stormy night in the usually crowded Diagon Alley, today though, only a few wizards and witches roamed the old worn cobblestone roads, and they all appeared to be adults. Which wasn't surprising, seeming as the cold bit through the wards in a way they typically didn't. It seemed the fate of the world was about to change, unbeknownst to the peasants, lords and ladies, and even Death itself. Fate _was_ about to change.

Though, if you looked closer, you would have seen a small boy, with dirt, sweat, and other disgusting things plastered not only to his face, but his entire body. Don't worry about overlooking the boy, he was quite used to it, and it came as second nature to him now. If one was to ask how they boy got there, you would receive a glare colder than ice, and then a touch of breeze as he zoomed off to his rat hole.

 **oVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo**

Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel walked down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, admiring the beautiful shops that sold every type of knick knack, and the more proper shops that sold robes, and other wizarding attire, that only people in the middle to higher class could purchase. Walks like these were always appreciated by the couple, as something as simple as a warming charm made it seem like a summer day. It was a surprise more wizarding folk didn't use something like it but then again Wizards didn't often use much common sense or rationalities.

Their leisurely stroll that included that included window shopping was cut short as a young boy exploded out of The Leaky Cauldron chased by the Bartender they recognized as Pepper, who was a quite pretty lad but downright terrifying when she wanted to be.

Nicolas and Perenelle both glanced at each other, unsure if they wanted to draw attention to themselves to stop something as simple as a dine and dash.

That decision was made for them when the boy abruptly turned direction and crashed directly into Perenelle sending her crashing to the ground in a heap. This wouldn't have bothered Nicolas much if she had just fallen, he heard a crack as well that signified she had broken something and that was when Nicolas truly became enraged. Well, more enraged than he had been in over two hundred years. He was extremely good at controlling his emotions so it wasn't red-hot anger but it was still definitely noticeable.

He grabbed the youngster by the scruff of his shirt and intended to give him a long lecture that stealing was wrong and how you just need to ask your parents for money and if they said no that you would just have to deal with it.

The anger soon changed to sympathy and even pity when he truly looked at him. It was obvious that at that point stealing was the only option he had. His clothes were extremely tattered and he was so skinny it looked like his bones were about to pierce his skin.

He let go of the scruff of his shirt and with a glare that was quite hard to muster given the circumstances but was still quite menacing and said, "Stay put let me help my wife, she is rather fragile and I fear she has broken something."

The boy just nodded with wide eyes, he didn't know how to react it seemed.

Nicolas cast a quick diagnostic charm with his wand and sighed when the diagnostic came back with a positive reading, which meant she had broken something and he delved deeper into it and saw that she had fractured her femur. He put his hand into his pocket and grasped a ruby red stone, he muttered some words under his breath and began to transfigure the empty space that the fracture created into new bone material.

He was done in less than thirty seconds but it still felt like a lifetime, for everyone involved including the boy.

After he was finished he turned to Pepper and said "Let me handle this dear, put the price on my tab as well and we will pay as soon as we are finished." Nicolas said nicely although there was a current of dismissal underneath the nice words. She caught on and left rather quickly with wide eyes.

His breath was caught in his throat when he turned to look for the boy, he was nowhere to be found but he hadn't sensed him leaving, which is all but impossible. It was only something a wizard with more experience than Nicolas could achieve and that was all but impossible.

He sent out his aura to look for the signature he had picked up when he grabbed the boys shirt, he was quite surprised to find the signature right in front of himself, he quickly rationalized and assumed the boy had a priceless artifact and clearly stated, "Accio Cloak of Invisibility.

He was once again surprised when nothing showed up, as it left only one option. He quickly called the spell that detected if a disillusioned person was near and found his reasoning was correct when the boy shimmered into existence.

"You have some explaining to do young man" Nicolas and Perenelle said at the exact same time, as if they had practiced such things for years, which of course they had.

He remained silent.

Nicolas then said, "I don't want to do it but I can take the answers from your mind, so please explain how you came to this place and you acquired a wand, and the knowledge how to cast that spell."

The boy then tentatively spoke, "Can we go somewhere more quiet if I have to tell you my life story."

"Of course honey", Perenelle all but gushed, does the Leaky Cauldron work for you Dear?"

He hesitated, and looked down the street, making it quite obvious he wanted to run but knew that it would be of no use, and resignedly said, "If I have too."

Once they were in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron more commonly used for birthdays and such Nicolas stated "I don't want to be to pushy but please tell us why your all alone and what happened to your family."

"What is your name as well? My name is Nicolas and my wife here is Perenelle." It was more of an afterthought than anything but he decided it would create some familiarity.

"My name is, um, Jeff?" He said it like he was asking if his name was Jeff more than anything that he had heard.

Nicolas and Perenelle were both skeptical as well and called him on it. "I wasn't born yesterday, your true name."

He once again hesitated, and looked as if he was internally debating whether to tell them or not. Once it was clear that he had made his decision he squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and said the sentence as fast as humanly possible.

"I never knew my name my relatives hated me because I could do magic so they called me boy they never fed me either I ran away about a month ago because I was so tired of it all and I was so hungry I had to eat. I'm sorry for stealing but don't take me back there please!" His eyes looked wet by the time that sentence was done and he gave himself a look of disgust as if saying that tainted him.

Nicolas ran through his options, and decided to ask another question, "Where did you acquire a wand with your lack of money? Presumably stealing?"

The boy had calmed down by that time and said, "I've never used a wand, one day I just wanted to disappear when I was in my Cupboard and I didn't notice that I did until Aunt Petunia unlocked my door and screamed to Uncle Vernon about how I had ran off."

"That's what gave me the idea about running away and I just practiced really hard on being able to disappear, I can just think about it now and it will happen but it lasts about three minutes at the maximum before I get tired so I don't use it much"

The adults in the room shared a look at that; both of their thoughts went along the line of "Wandless magic at this age! Even if it is only one spell it is still quite impressive."

"My husband might be able to find out your name, he will have to look in your memories though, he won't look at anything you don't want him?"

He obtained a thoughtful look, before smiling a bit and nodding.

"Ok, to make this easier and faster focus on wanting to know your name, and memories that may be buried should come to the surface and he will be able to view them, you won't be able to view them yourself but the job will be done."

He nodded, showing that he understood.

At that Perenelle counted down and Nicolas dove in, and with a light and gentle touch fished out the memories that he had needed.

Nicolas found the answers, but was disgusted with what he saw along the way, abuse and bullying and labor that a grown man would struggle with seemed like a daily occurrence for this boy, he had to fight to keep the anger and surprise off his face, or the boy would know he had stumbled onto something that he definitely didn't want him to see.

"Your name is Harry Potter."

Perenelle wasn't so good at keeping her emotions under check and gasped at that.

The boy, now known as Harry gave her a sidelong glance that showed he definitely didn't miss that but otherwise looked happy to know something that he had probably wondered his entire life.

"You are also seven, I didn't know if you knew that but I figured you would want to know if you didn't."

"Thank you for all of this, I really mean it too, I have some questions for you though too if you don't mind me asking?" Harry questioned with a tone that utterly surprised Nicolas. It was an order, and everyone in the room knew it, something like that was treading dangerous ground when you had two wizards who were certainly stronger than him in every aspect.

Nicolas thought it over, and soon answered, "I will answer the questions to the best of my ability, if those questions don't affect me or my Wife's safety.

"Why did your wife gasp when she heard my name, she definitely recognized it so what does it mean?"

Nicolas sighed at that, "How much do you know of the wizarding world Harry?"

"Enough," was the stiff response he got at that

"Okay… How much of the past, more specifically the Dark Lord named Voldemort and how his demise happened?" Nicolas deliberated even further.

I know that he tried to murder a family but a little boy killed him or something, I think he survived the killing curse why does that involve me though?

Perenelle took over at that "Harry, the family he killed was the Potters, you are The Boy Who Lived."

Harry gasped at that, "That's, that's impossible, The Dursley's said my parents were drunks and they killed themselves and threw me in the garbage!" he finished that statement with tears streaming down his face.

Nicolas hadn't caught that memory and gasped in rage! "No such thing happened, you are the Scion and last survivor of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and The heir of the Noble House of Black! You have more riches and power awaiting you when you come of age then anyone in the Wizarding World had ever seen! I must find a decent family for you to live with at once!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears once again at the outburst, he could care less about the money but a chance at a family! He almost believed it too good to be true!

Once Harry was calmed down he asked one more question.

"Why is your pocket radiating power?"

Perenelle gasped again and Nicolas sighed. He though to himself, "I really need to have Perenelle work on her emotions, It would have been much easier."

He cleared his throat and said "It appears you have some natural talent with sensing Aura, the aura you sense is my wand as it is crafted with extremely rare materials that are quite hard to find and even harder to craft."

Harry looked skeptical but nodded.

"Please excuse me and my wife, we have some talking to do." Nicolas stated as he was rising from his chair.

Once they were in the hallway, and anti-listening spells were cast they began to converse.

"Perenelle, I believe we should take this boy in, and train him to be a fighter that will one day be able to defeat Voldemort, our way of life is also at risk if he goes to different family and accidently reveals how I was able to fix your broken bone with a powerful wand. People know that it would be impossible and might figure out the true power of the Sorcerers stone, and that it can sustain permanent transfiguration."

"I agree with you, but for a different reason, this boy needs a home and someone to trust! You know that I have always wanted children as well, us not being able to really devastated me and we could have a chance at a family!"

With their minds made up, they went back into the room and proposed the idea that he come stay with them.

He had tears in his eyes for hopefully the last time that day and tenderly stated, "You guys want me, to be apart of your family?"

Perenelle was already starting to show some qualities of a great mother and rushed towards him, saying comforting words as he cried into her shoulder.

In that moment, Nicolas didn't think that Perenelle had ever been so right about something before this.

Once the tears stopped flowing, he explained apparition, and once he said he was ready the arrived at the Flamels area of residence.

The outside looked like a cozy cottage that resided directly in the middle of a meadow that had a flowing river in the front, and a mangrove of what appeared to be apple trees behind the house.

Nicolas warned Harry that looks are deceiving and the inside was much more impressive than the outside.

Nicolas looked extremely smug when they walked into the house, and for good reason too.

Harry gasped and then laughed like a kid in a candy store, and began to run around and look at the magnificent house that looked very similar to the Buckingham Palace.

Harry asked "Did you guys purposely make your house look like Buckingham palace?"

Nic scoffed at that " No, the Buckingham Palace is based off of my house, dumb Brits stealing my house design."

Perenelle laughed at her husbands misfortune and said "Nic is rather sour about that to this day."

Harry looked intrigued at that and Perenelle continued.

We invited Queen Anne for some tea to talk about trade relations and she was so impressed with our home she modeled her castle over it! Nicolas was so mad he didn't resume trade until she had died!"

The reason Harry looked so intrigued soon came into the open, and reminded Nic and Perenelle why they weren't sorted into Slytherin; they were simply quite terrible at scheming and keeping secrets.

"How have you guys lived so long?"

Nicolas sighed at that and began a rather long explanation.

"Have you heard of the Sorcerer's Stone Harry?"

He shook his head left and right and then left again, signaling he did not.

"It is a stone that people think I crafted to produce gold and immortality. They would be wrong to think that. The truth is that this is a Deathly Hallow, which most people believe to be fake. It can sustain transfigurations permanently, but it cannot truly bring people back from the dead, which it states in the legend. It's quite simple actually, you can transfigure all other organs, but you can never transfigure the brain to be exactly the same, which will lead to extremely erratic behavior and suicidal tendencies. Which is why I stay away from using it like that."

"Is that what you used on Perenelle?" Harry asked.

Nic sighed again, "Yes, I wanted to make sure I could trust you before I revealed secrets that could possibly kill either one of us."

Harry nodded at that.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well you should get some rest before tomorrow, I plan to train you to be able to protect yourself, if you want of course?" Nic questioned.

"Why would I have to protect myself Voldemort is dead isn't he?" Harry asked, somewhat scared.

"I hate to break it to you but there is a very high chance he somehow survived that night, and when he comes back he will definite look for revenge." Nicolas warned

Harry took it in stride, and even managed to look a little angry as he thought to himself "This monster killed my family and I'll die before he can have a chance to ruin this one!"

All Harry said was "What time"

Nic smirked; he could tell this boy was going to be fun to work with.

Nicolas told Harry to follow him, and showed him the location where they would be starting to train. To say Harry was surprised would be a definite understatement.

The place that Mr. Flamel had brought Harry, was a library, with a ceiling that looked to be a starry sky, the stars shined with a warm light that was artificial but just didn't feel like it. It was comforting to say the least.

"Hush, how are books supposed to help me Mr. Flamel?" Harry questioned.

"First off it's Nicolas, or Nic if you prefer and secondly let me find a book as it will make more sense once you can see it."

Nicholas went up to something that appeared to be a front desk and wrote something down on the ledger, a moment later, and after a lot of papers went flying a book flew into Nic's hand. The title of the book was Occlumency and Controlling Your Magic!

The first question Harry asked was "What is Occlumency?"

"It's sort of complicated, but it sort of forms a mental barrier, that could keep someone from invading your mind, and seeing your thoughts and memories, like I could have done with you today if you would have been a little difficult. It works to help your magic too; a clear mind in most situations wont let your emotions affect your magic. Anger makes a wizard become quite unpredictable, and also makes them much more likely to use spells that could seriously injure someone."

Harry nodded at that. It made sense to him because whenever Dudley and his gang or his Aunt and Uncle hurt him and made him angry he wanted to retaliate, and kill them. If he had the means to do it without getting caught he probably would have.

He visibly shuddered at that.

Nicolas was wise to not ask.

"Okay so meet me here at 9 AM sharp Harry, don't be late or the house elf might wake you up in a scary fashion and you don't want that, trust me on that Harry."

Nicolas shuddered at the thought of his house elf, Toppy, shaking him awake while straddling him, his business quite noticeable as the holes in his clothes sometimes let some stuff poke through. Toppy would refuse an outfit change as well because he liked his tattered clothes, said they were comfortable or something like that.

The thing that Nic probably didn't know was that Harry would have been there at 9 AM whether the threat of the house elf was there or not.

They might not be close, but Harry had told this family more than he had told anyone in his life, especially about the Dursley's and he wanted to have chance at a normal life, he wanted someone to call Mom and Dad and have birthdays and get tucked in at night. This was his first real chance of that happening and even if they didn't become as close as he hoped, he would still give everything he had to make them proud.

"You alright there Harry?" Nic asked

Harry realized he had been spaced off for probably quite some time and nodded with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well, as I was saying I will now show you your bedroom and what to do if you need some food or water in the middle of the night, or just general directions of where to go in the house." Nicolas said.

Harry nodded and began to follow Nic through the house and gasped at each room they passed, such as a weight room, a potion brewing room, a ritual room that appeared rather dusty, and some more guest rooms that didn't seem to be all that special to Nicolas.

They finally arrived at a door that had an ornate handle of a Phoenix, which Harry would later learn was the Flamel family crest.

Nic opened the door and ushered Harry inside, and Harry gasped with more enthusiasm than all the other rooms combined, probably because he knew this space was his and he finally owned something.

It really wasn't all that special, just a Queen sized bed, a dresser, a desk, and in the corner a trunk with the Flamel family crest.

Nicolas ushered Harry onto the bed, and began to explain the rules of the house.

"First, off, if you ever need something just say Toppy and she will appear."

At him saying Toppy, a house elf appeared out of thin air and surprised the crap out of Harry, who made himself invisible just out of habit.

Nicolas was quite happy at the warrior instinct that was already there, and would have been very hard to train and that was to just react. He had known extremely powerful wizards who were just terrible at dueling and fighting in general simply because they weren't able to take new things being thrown at them in stride, he knew even if Harry didn't become as powerful as Albus Dumbledoor he would still be just as nasty to fight against just because of the ability to react, which he was still going to work on training.

His train of thought was cut off from Toppy.

"Toppy heard Master say Toppy's name what can Toppy do for master." the house elf gushed.

"Toppy, as you have probably felt we have a new person who will be staying at the house, Harry Potter. You are to treat him just as you treat us and answer his call if he needs something."

Toppy nodded excitedly and said, "Toppy will do whatever small master says just as Toppy does whatever big master and pretty master say!"

"Thank you Toppy, that means a lot to me," said Harry sincerely.

Toppy's eyes grew extremely large, almost twice the size that already were. Which were quite large the way there was and began to cry.

"Little master says thanks," Toppy said in amazement.

"Uhh, yeah?" Harry said with some hesitation.

Toppy just nodded at that, and disappeared to whatever crevice he lived in, which seemed to be the attic as he heard faint crying sounds come from that direction.

Harry turned to Nicolas with a look of disbelief.

"That is precisely why we don't say thanks, Toppy has been with us for 30 years and the 10 that we said thank you for this happened every single time." That statement was followed with an exasperated sigh, which was also filled with a trace of humor, showing that Nic was at least a little amused by the showing.

Nicolas then continued explaining the rules.

If you break something don't worry about it, just tell one of us and we can fix it, it really isn't a big deal. Don't leave the boundaries of the meadow, as someone could be out there that is looking to hurt you, and we wouldn't be able to know. The last thing I need to tell you is that trunk over in the corner can act as a safe room of sorts. If you open the trunk, and think of some type of room you want, it will make that room come to existence. It does have limits though which I will let you find out for yourself. Oh, and me and Perenelle are right across the hall if you need anything as well, just knock before you come in."

Harry nodded at all that and sat down on the bed, _his_ bed! He was so happy he didn't even notice Nic leaving the room.

He was asleep less than 10 minutes later.

 **oVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo**

Perenelle heard a scream, which she thought was quite strange considering it was 1 in the morning, once she woke up a bit more, and came to her senses she realized that the screaming was coming from across the hall, and that Harry was having some sort of nightmare. She rushed across the hallway and flung open the door, she gasped when she saw what was going on.

Harry was as pale as a sheet, and writhing around as if some force was taking over his body, and slamming him repeatedly into the headboard. There was no force controlling Harry though, it just seemed like he was trying to put as much distance between whatever was in his dream and himself.

She tried shaking him awake to no avail. She then tried screaming his name directly into his ear, which didn't work either, at that point she only had one option left and that was to use Legilimecy. Luckily for Harry, she had a gentle touch that only years of practice could achieve. She washed her aura over the memory that was causing him fits, his uncle standing over him with a belt, and swinging at him over and over and over until he started to bleed profusely.

It took a while, but eventually he began to wake up, and started to cry as he remembered what he dreamt, and whom he had woken up.

I'm sorry it won't happen again please don't kick me out I'll try to stop just please don't make me leave!" He all but screamed!

Perenelle gently grabbed the boy and pushed his head onto her lap, laying him down in the process.

They remained like that for what seemed like eternity until Harry had calmed down.

"Harry, I know we don't know each other very well at all, and that it will take a while for us to grow to love and trust each other, but we do want you. I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't see much point but Nicolas and I aren't able to have kids, no matter what we have tried, and no matter what parts we have transfigured it just hasn't worked out. I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself but hopefully one day you can be our child, and we can be your parents, something that neither of us have had before. I know it won't happen tonight, but we are going to stick together, and we will become a family." Perenelle finished that statement with a lot of emotion, the main one being hope.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight Harry?" Perenelle asked, hoping she wasn't moving too fast.

Harry's reaction of his head bobbing up and down fast enough to jolt his skull was indication that she had indeed asked the right question.

They resituated, so that they were both comfortable, and they went to sleep, where Harry slept peacefully, for the first time in a very, very long time.

AN/ There Chapter Number One is! I am going to pick up next chapter on the lessons, but Harry will be at Hogwarts in Two or Three chapters so don't worry! I wont be walking you through his entire childhood. I just hate stories where he gains a mom and dad overnight, it seems so forced LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Hello this is Chapter two of Warriors Stone! I am going to make this chapter about training and have multiple surprises along the way! I know this question is going to be asked at some point but I don't know what I want for a relationship but it won't be a slash unless something drastic changes my mind. I will possibly take your input on a relationship but the only way for me to know is if you review! I know another question that is probably going to be asked is if Harry will be god like. At some point maybe but that won't be before at least 6** **th** **year if I even write that far. Well, now that we have that out of the way, enjoy, review and follow!**

"Clear your mind, relax, and let your magic wash over your body, release it, but gently."

Those were the words of Nicolas Flamel as Harry tried, but failed to clear his mind.

There were of course alternate methods that one could learn Occlumency, such as a potion to clear your mind and just get you used to letting yourself lose control. Those types of potions were only for people who had tried over and over again for months with no success at all.

Nicolas knew Harry would soon get the hang of it, and he did.

Only two hours later Harry had mastered the art of clearing ones mind, and letting his magic take control, which was the first step of learning Occlumency. Harry had to stop after that, Occlumency will be drain your mental strength very easily when you first start; just like anything else though practice would eventually make it easier, and after years of practice one could master it.

They made there way to the dinner table, where they were going to drink some tea and eat some toast before going back at it again.

Harry was of course happy with learning Occlumency, but he still felt like doing things with a wand would help him more in the long run. He decided to voice those concerns; after all he wouldn't be beat for just talking like he did in the Dursleys.

"Nicolas, when will I be able to do things with a wand and learn how to protect myself?"

"After you learn and master Occlumency, with your progress I don't think it should be very long, maybe 6 months at the most. The reason I want you to master Occlumency first is that knowing your magic, and then learning spells, hexes, and other things helps with control. For example, if you were in a fight with a Death Eater, and you were to use the stunning spell it would save you energy not to overpower it when a stunner with a medium amount of output would do the same thing. I also think it will help you once you fight the Dark Lord, he runs on anger and if you can outlast him by controlling yourself he will tire easily." Nicolas explained

"I think I understand but what exactly do you mean by output?" Harry asked, hoping that his interest would impress Nicolas.

"Output is how much power you put into the spell. Most wizards don't understand this too well but we have done quite a bit of research on how exactly spells are cast. First off your core is renewable, meaning that it regenerates and more magic will take the place of the old magic. The thing that holds this magic is called a core, it acts as a gas tank, holding in the magical fuel. People with a larger core are usually more powerful because they can hold and therefore use more magic; I believe you to be one of those people but that's why I want you to learn how to control yourself before we launch into spells." Nicolas explained.

Harry was just starting to grasp that Occlumency was important; Nicolas was good at explaining things so that they made sense to him.

"How many steps does it usually take to learn Occlumency?" Harry asked quickly, obviously still wanting to know how long it would take him to get a wand.

"It is actually relatively simple, it has two main steps which are letting your magic take control, and then wielding that magic into mental barriers around your mind; by doing that you will be able to see inside yourself, and what magic's you will be talented at such as transfiguration, charms, potions, and so on. You will be able to tell what magic's you are strongest at because your core is constantly changing, it would show the symbols for all the magic's, such as a rune for runes, and a cauldron for potions. If they shine brightly, that means you have a natural talent, if they are dull and gray, it means it is going to take a lot of practice to get better at it"

Nicolas finished explaining that with a gasp for air, long sentences wore him out!

Harry was now more determined than ever! It would definitely be slow going but just the chance to see what he would naturally be talented at made him really excited.

"I think I understand, I'm ready to get back to work if you are?" Harry asked.

Nicolas laughed at his eagerness, looked at his watch and said

"I'll give you ten more minutes to rest and we will be back at it."

The hours turned into days, and the days into weeks, and the weeks into months, and eventually Harry was ready to get a wand and look inside his core.

"Will we be going into Diagon Alley for the wand?" Harry asked that while putting on his pristine robes that Nicolas had transfigured for him.

"No, I am going to have your wand custom made with a little present put inside that would not be suitable for another wand core. Well, half of a wand core I should say." He finished that statement with a mischievous smile, knowing that would set Harry off, and he was right as the moaning and groaning came, knowing he would have to wait and see.

They moved over to the room that was usually used for potions, the room looked different than usual though. Instead of a large silver cauldron in the center of the quite massive room, a simple wooden table resided, that must have been at least 30 meters long.

On that table lay an uncountable number of ingredients used for making wands. Harry recognized, Alicorn, Phoenix feathers, Basilisk Venom, and that was to just name a few!

Nicolas waited for Harry to calm down, as you needed your magic under control to get the best results out of the process, he instructed Harry to move to each section of the table, one at a time, and pick the ingredients that made him feel the warmest.

Harry began to do just the thing, and by the time he was finished with the table he had an armful of ingredients, which he brought to another smaller table directly adjacent.

The ingredients that were in his arm were Yew, Holly, Basilisks Venom, Dementor Husk, and a Phoenix feather.

Nicolas then asked Harry to pick out the ones that made him feel the warmest, he grabbed the Yew, Phoenix feather, and surprisingly enough a Dementor Husk, which were renowned for being the coldest sentient beings in the magical world.

Once Harry was done picking out the warmest material Nicolas then grabbed a small amount of the ingredients that weren't used. He grabbed splinter of Holly, and a very small vial of Basilisk Venom.

Harry was no expert wand maker but he did know that making that wand would definitely not work, as it would fall apart or even possibly explode!

He voiced those concerns to Nicolas, who just laughed and told him to be patient.

It was mesmerizing, to watch Nicolas work. He would slowly grind down the wood until it was a circle with a hole in the top, for the core to slide in on. Before he entered the core in the hole, he added the splinter of Holly and grabbed the Sorcerers Stone out of his pocket.

What he did next shocked Harry to the very core, he grabbed a small toolkit used for excavation of ancient artifacts, and chipped a piece of the stone off, and entered in directly into the hole where the core went, he then put the rest of the core in and sealed the hole, all the while muttering words that Transfigured the wand into a workable instrument, capable of dealing with the clashing cores.

Nicolas had to sit down and take a break after that, it was rather tiring it seemed. Once he caught his breath he began to explain what he had done, and what it meant for the wand.

"I used a piece of the Stone, it was all theory until now but I guessed that entering the stone into a wand with multiple clashing ingredients would let them sort of merge together and become compatible. I will now see if that theory is correct or if something completely different happens."

Nicolas then made his way over to the wand, and first began casting spells that were commonly used for defense, such as the stunning curse, and the disarming curse. It was when he moved onto transfiguration that the wand really shocked both of them. He was transfiguring a chair, to a bed when the wand started to change. The white bark of the Yew wand started to take up a reddish tint in places, and brownish tint in others. The wand was changing into the other woods right before there eyes!

"This is unbelievable! Do you know what this means Harry?" Nicolas gushed.

Harry did in fact know what it meant, what really surprised him was how exited Nicolas was, he was never really known to get that excited; this must be a discovery for the ages if he was getting excited.

He figured that the wand most likely switched the wood or core that was the best at channeling that type of magic. For example the Holly was good with Transfiguration, so it would turn into more Holly for that type of Magic. He didn't exactly know what would be going on in the core of the wand, but it was probably just as exciting as the outside.

He voiced his thoughts to his mentor, who agreed but added on a piece of information Harry hadn't even though of until then.

"I also am quite sure that this wand will be able to transfigure things permanently, this is even better than I hoped! We will have to do some more experiments with it once you have learned some spells but I am quite sure that this could be right on par with the Elder Wand! That is quite a stretch though," Nicolas admitted.

"Will I be able to see what I'm naturally gifted at now Nicolas?" Harry questioned with an eagerness that Nicolas was still getting used to.

"Yes, yes you will, let me teach you the incantation and you will be able to see what your natural strengths are." Nicolas said with a hint of humor, he found Harry's eagerness to learn quite amusing.

Almost 20 minutes later, Harry had the incantation and wand movements down for the simple spell, and cast it on himself once he had control of his magic.

There was a whirlwind of shapes and different shining beacons that drew his attention like a moth to a flame. He forced himself to look past the bright colors, and see what didn't stand out, and the images that were dull, were a teacup and a cauldron.

Harry was naturally talented in every work of magic, except Divination, and Potions.

He was very happy that those were what he was weak at simply because you could improve potions by working very hard, and Divination is really only useful with a natural talent such as a Seer.

He forced himself to leave the wonderful place of his core, and return to the real world and tell Nicolas his findings.

"So what were you natural talents," Nicolas asked with an impish look.

"I am naturally talented at everything except Potions and Divination." Harry replied gasping for air, he was rather tired as that was the first real spell he had ever cast and he was only the ripe age of 8.

Nicolas was also thinking along the same train of though that Harry had earlier, the ones that were the easiest to improve he had gotten so it was a decent thing.

"Well, the first thing on our agenda will be Potions then, it is extremely important, for all you know you could brew Voldemort to death without any real face to face combat. That would certainly be easier and could save many lives." Nicolas mused.

"We can start now if you want to?" Harry asked with a noticeable sigh that indicated he was rather tired.

Nic laughed and said "Take a nap, we will start tomorrow.

 **oVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo**

Harry trained to improve on every subject with a will of iron, and not giving up when he had failed, which was quite often and sometimes quite difficult to deal with, as he was only a child.

All of the training that they had undertaken made the years fly bye, and Harry was soon ten years old.

There was one last lesson that Nicolas and Perenelle had to teach Harry, and that was the lesson of delegation, and making friends.

"Harry, as you know, we are terrible schemers and wish that you could have the same luxury about not having to manipulate someone. Sadly, that isn't possible so we are going to use a favor a business partner owes us, and he is much more equipped to help you than us, so meet Lucius and Draco Malfoy!"

Perenelle finished the statement with a sad look, knowing that her baby was going to be tainted, and at the same time she finished talking the Floo lit up with fire, and a tall and short blonde strode into the room with a grace that was unmatched by all.

They both surveyed the room with an eagle eye, first going over the adults, and then finally setting their attention to Harry Potter.

Mr. Potter, my name is Lucius and my son over there is Draco, I'm quite sure that you have heard of us." He finished that statement with an arrogant smirk that Harry didn't like off the bat.

Harry then proceeded to look at the youngest Malfoy and saw that he was trying, and quite miserably failing to achieve the same look his father was pulling off. He looked more constipated than anything; that thought made him smile.

Harry Potter staring off into space made Draco smile a little bit, maybe this wouldn't be as terrible as Draco thought it would be. Having Harry Potter there would certainly help.

 **oVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo**

Draco was not having a good day; to start it off Dobby "accidently" spilled hot coffee all over Draco's genitals, making it a rather unpleasant trip to Saint Mungos to make sure everything was intact.

After he returned home his father told him that he wouldn't be able to miss the business meeting because of a favor he owed or something along the lines of that, which made him not happy either!

"We are Malfoys, how dare they not call it in later after my father told them what had happened." Draco said with clenched teeth and his hands balled into fists.

His father had told him that he would be pleasantly surprised, and may have the chance at gaining a new ally in the process, Draco didn't really believe him though, if it really was a special ally then he reasoned Father would have told him from the uptake.

"There was always the chance that Harry mother flipping Potter is the one that we are helping," Draco thought, then chuckled aloud at how absurd that sounded.

"No one has seen Harry Potter since the night that his parents were killed, I bet anything that he died along with them but Dumbledoor wanted to create a hero out of nothing," Draco reasoned.

Still, it would make sense with no one seeing Harry for 10 years that he would need help learning how to properly delegate and what all of the titles meant, and what he could do with his Wizemgot seats.

"Calm down Draco, calm down," he told himself.

He remembered his fathers lessons clearly and one main point being be the most important person in the room, and if you couldn't make yourself the most important person, pretend to be. People loved confidence and were more willing to follow a confident leader than someone who was unsure of him or her self.

If it were indeed Harry Potter, he would strive to read him and then make a good impression. If he liked humor, he would be funny, if he had a good work ethic, he would work. It was really quite simple. The chance of it being Harry Potter was quite low though, so he wasn't going to get over excited.

Even though his Father had supported Voldemort, Harry Potter was still a hero to him; it would be weird for him not to be! Every man woman and child had speculated what had really happened that night, and if he was alive. People wrote children's books and songs about him! It would be absurd for him to think any differently!

"Screw Father's lessons, I'm meeting Harry Potter!" He finished that statement with a shriek that reminded him of an annoying girl shrieking in happiness, he was disgusted with himself to say the least.

Shortly after his Father came into the room, and made him swear an oath of secrecy, which made him shriek inside again, and then they flooed to their destination, and the family that awaited them.

He used his stud vision, as he so elegantly named it, he basically just slowly looked over the room and the occupants, who made them, feel either important or uncomfortable. Either way had the desired effect of bringing attention to the Malfoy family.

His father introduced them and shortly after they began the lesson, which just went through the basics of politics, and how to sway a vote. They also began to breach the topic of manipulation, which they could both tell would be a rather sore topic.

About an hour in, or midway through their first lesson Harry went to show Draco a tour of the house, as well as his room.

Draco was no broke boy, but the elegance of this place surprised even him! They began to converse on magical theory, and other things that seemed to interest Harry, a main one being defense.

Draco tried to impress Harry "I'm already ahead of the learning curve, I know how to cast the levitation spell!"

All Draco got in response was an unimpressed look, and a statement saying "Same."

Draco was able to pick that up the fact that it was an uncomfortable topic, so he decided to press the topic, on hopes of getting some more information.

"How long have you been able to cast it?"

"Since last year, we work really hard on spells." Harry responded, albeit nervously.

"Show me then." Draco said, wanting to see if Harry was bluffing to make himself look good.

"I don't have a wand but alright.," sighed Harry resignedly

He then proceeded to levitate the pillow, by just pointing his finger, and muttering the incantation.

Draco just looked on in shock and then exclaimed! "You can do wandless magic!"

"Only on a few spells, we learn the wand movements and the go directly to wandless so it's still fresh. I can do the levation charm and transfigure very small stuff. Its really not that impressive." Harry finished the statement with a modest look.

"He doesn't like to brag about himself, interesting." He thought to himself.

They quickly moved to another topic, and before long went back to the lesson.

Before long they were finished with the lesson, and back home, his father sat him down on the pristine silver and green couch and they began to talk.

"Did you learn anything new about our young savior?" Lucius asked, fishing for information.

After some internal debate on whether he wanted to break his new friends trust, he decided to tell his father the information that he had learned.

"He can do wandless magic, not very many spells but he can still do wandless magic! The Dark Lord couldn't do wandless magic at age ten! He is going to be very powerful, what should we do? Draco told his father laying it all on the table.

After some thinking, Lucius responded. "Draco, you know the Dark Lord isn't dead yet, not really, I want you to play both sides of this war, until we see how powerful this Potter boy could become. You know we play the winners side, and I don't see why we couldn't switch to Potter's if you become his friend."

"I understand completely Father," Draco said solemnly, understanding that this could mean life or death in the future for our family, all he could do now was hope he made the right decision.

 **oVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVoVo**

Meanwhile, at the Flamel residence Harry was telling his mother how the lessons went, and what they entailed.

"All of the politics were quite useful, and I learned a lo of stuff but I don't feel very good about being taught manipulation. Using people just feels like something the Dursleys would have done and I don't want to be anything like them." Harry said with a resigned sigh before burying his head in his hands.

A loud slap was all that could be heard after that statement! Along with Perenelle scolding her baby boy in a very motherly way.

"You are nothing like the Dursleys so don't even say that! Yes you might have to manipulate from time to time but that is with the intent to save lives! I will not stand to hear you say anything of the sort again! Are we clear young man. Perenelle said threateningly.

"Yes mom, were clear." Harry couldn't help but let a smile through at the end, even if he got smacked from time to time for being dumb, it was still nice to know he had a family who loved him.

They embraced, and as they let go an owl flew through the window, which surprised all of them because they were owl proof wards, however, the surprise turned to excitement when the owl held out his leg to Harry.

He carefully untied it from the owls leg, and read out what it entailed.

"Harry Potter, we are proud to inform you that you are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, please send back this letter marked with a yes or no. Upon completion of that we will send you a list of materials that are needed.

Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor.

AN/ There Chapter Two of Harry Potter and the Warriors Stone is! I'm sure those reading were probably wanting me to hurry up and bring him there, which I did using time skips (I hope they sounded okay and didn't confuse anyone my first time doing them like that). Leave a review and tell me what you think, as well as who you want the pairing to be!

See you next time, Vasdos.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Ya I know it's been a while but I will continually update this. I refuse to put out chapters when I am not interested- it will not be my best work. Harry will be referred to Harry when describing a situation he is in or his thoughts.**

The date was September 1st; Kings Cross was a bustling train station.

Muggles, dressed in shorts, jeans, and normal T-shirts were giving weird looks to some sort of cosplay club of witches and wizards. It seemed their children didn't feel like taking part in it just yet though, they were dressed somewhat different with most donning comfortable clothing such as jeans and blouses.

One such family had a child that was just getting ready to board the train station, and was saying the final words to each other in person for what would be the next four months.

It was quite obvious that the Mom was being quite a love-bug, and wanted everyone in not just Kings Cross but also all of London to see just how much she loved her boy!

The child was protesting, with no success.

"Yes Mom, I love you, stop that, no, MOM!"

Those were the words of Harry Potter as his Mom unabashedly kissed his cheeks as they were surrounded by what were all his soon to be classmates. The last thing he needed was getting a reputation for being a Momma's Boy!

"Alright, James, be safe and write us every week, you'll have hell to pay at Christmas if you don't!" Perenelle threatened Harry with a menacing look that she made even more menacing by jabbing a finger in his direction.

Nicolas shrieked in delight signaling that he most definitely agreed! "Don't get into too much trouble Harry." Nicolas warned with a rather shaky finger, he was still recovering from laughing! That was one thing Harry loved about his parents, they laughed at just about anything that they thought was goofy, they did put on a façade while doing business dealings and things like that. After all it wouldn't look the best if they laughed because someone had said the word "Crap."

Harry walked away with a smile and boarded the train at this point, and began to look for the train compartment Draco had told Harry to meet in. It was in the far back of the train, and on the left side. When he reached that destination he opened the door to find a compartment that was extremely cramped, it was supposed to only hold four people, and there was already six stuffed in! He only knew one person of the six and that was the Malfoy heir. The last five people consisted of two rather large people, who sat on either side of Malfoy, and directly across from Malfoy were two pretty brown haired girls and a blonde girl that Harry had to admit was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. All of them were dressed pretty similarly. All had skin-tight jeans on that showed off their growing figures, and stylish tops, not that he knew they were stylish; he was a young boy after all.

Harry stood uncomfortably in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the conversations. He stood there for around five seconds, debating whether he wanted to go in when Malloy spotted him and yelled "Harry, come in, move over you fat oaf!" Malfoy yelled at the large boy on his left. Once Harry was seated, and the large boy was left standing in the middle of the compartment, Malfoy said something that made him groan.

"Ha- I mean James, why don't you expand this car a little wider, it's going to be a hassle, and we need to talk about our plan, and how we are going to take control of not only our year, but hopefully the year of the grade above and eventually below. It's going to be hard to talk if Goyle is pretty much sitting on my lap." Draco said that while glowering at Goyle. It didn't help that he didn't have a very pleasant smell.

"Malfoy, subtly was one of your fathers first lessons," he emphasized the second word in that sentence, hoping Draco picked up the hint. Draco's eyes widened slightly, and he shot Harry a look that showed he understood and was sorry, and that he didn't plan on nearly saying Harry Potters real name again.

Nicolas and Perenelle had advised Harry to change his name to something other than his true name. His true name would give him a lot of unwanted attention from people just trying to be friends because of his baby heroics and also from people who still followed the departed Dark Lord's principles and might attempt to harm Harry.

His parents chose James because they wanted to pay homage to the parents that died for their child and also so Harry wouldn't forget that he had two sets of parents that loved him very much.

Showing off was one of the Malfoy family weaknesses. In instances like this Malfoy wanted to impress the other children by showing how powerful of an ally he had. Harry didn't feel like rumors circulating on his prowess before he had even set foot in the castle, he know knew that was not going to happen thanks to Draco. "Don't get too mad, it's just his personality." He thought to himself, even though he was a little bit angry.

Before he pulled his wand out, he cast a wandless glamour at the back end of his wand, making it appear like a simple holly wand, he didn't want to give away something that could possibly save his life, especially since he wasn't for sure that he trusted the kids in the cabin besides Draco.

Once the glamour was finished, he pulled his wand out, and expanded the cabin about three feet wider than it originally was, which would make more than enough room for Harry.

When it was expanding, he heard an array of reactions, most of them being shocked. They evidently didn't believe that he would be able to do it. After the expansion was finished he took a seat across from Draco, closest to the window where the blonde girl sat on his left.

Harry, being Harry didn't want to make his achievement bigger than it really was and explained how he was able to do it.

"Before you go making rumors about how I am supremely powerful, know that it took six months to master that spell and it was hard work. I'm not super powerful or anything." He finished uncomfortably, he didn't not want to seem like he was better than he was.

The blonde girl introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass, from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass." She introduced herself rather coldly, that tone got the point across that she was an all business type of person.

Immediately after the brunettes introduced themselves. "Hi, my name is Pansy Parkinson." Said the brunette that was closest to the door. The other brunette introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Tracey Davis, don't worry about Daphne she can be sort of a jerk unless you know her really well." Tracey explained, with a smirk knowing it would make Daphne angry.

It got the desired effect, as Daphne scowled at her, and tilted her chin upwards. It looked rather snobby, and Harry didn't really like the way it looked on her, he thought she looked rather annoying with that expression, he didn't dare say that out loud though.

After Daphne had cooled down, and Tracey had stopped laughing, which took an awful lot of time, they asked Harry what his name was.

"James Flamel, at your service." He grabbed each ladies hand one at a time, and placed a kiss on it. It was a rather outdated custom but judging by the furious blushes, it still had the desired effect.

After they had stopped blushing Daphne responded.

"Nice to meet you Flamel; however, if you kiss my hand one more time I will kill you" Daphne said with narrowed eyes.

There was a small amount of awkward silence before Draco broke it by saying what house he thought he should be in.

No way I'm anything but Slytherin, my father was Slytherin, and he credits his time there to his success after school. It helps you build alliances that you will be able to use once you get out of school. That's what I love about Slytherin, it helps you succeed after school." Draco said that while glancing in a pretty obvious way at Harry. " He's trying to make Slytherin sound like the best choice so I want to go there" Harry mused.

Things like that made Harry sort of chuckle, he was using methods of persuasion that Lucius had taught him and Draco at the same time; Draco was pretty much speaking on deaf ears at the moment and sounding a little dumb at the same time! "I'll need to speak with him about trying persuade me with tactics I know." Harry thought while internally smiling.

When Draco finished Daphne said," I also think I will be going to Slytherin, no particular reason of course." She said with a smirk, meaning there was a reason, Harry didn't even want to know and it seemed everyone else shared his feelings. If you didn't know what possibly illegal stuff was planned, you couldn't be held accountable for when they went wrong, that was the mindset most of the Slytherin house carried.

"I think I can go anywhere but Ravenclaw, I'm sort of a very talented person!" Tracey said that with a shrug and a rather smug look, she did indeed look rather cocky.

"What do you mean about anywhere but Ravenclaw, don't you think that Ravenclaw could use a very talented person like yourself?" Daphne said with a smirk, knowing that Tracey was probably going to embarrass herself in some way.

"Well, I'm talented in every way except learning." She explained, before quickly adding on, "It's not that I'm stupid, I just don't really enjoy learning like most Ravenclaws do.

"So you bad at learning but your not stupid? That seems a little peculiar to me" Pansy added on with a knowing smirk that meant she also liked to mess with Tracey.

"Screw you!" Tracey screeched while everyone laughed at her misfortune, only when she too broke out in a smile did Harry realize this was probably a common occurrence and there wasn't needless bullying occurring. Harry would have definitely put a stop to it, bullying reminded him of things that he didn't really want to remember.

"I'm going to go to Slytherin as well." Pansy stated, while glancing at Draco.

"Interesting, it seems like she already has a crush on Draco." Harry thought, wondering how this might be able to benefit him in the future.

"So, James, what House do you think you will be in?" Draco asked, interested. It was one question that never really came up simply because they were busy learning pretty much constantly, and their talks for focused on lessons more than anything else.

"Well, I'm not really for sure because every house sounds like I could probably be in it. I'm pretty loyal to my family, I like learning, I'm somewhat brave and somewhat clever." I guess it will be up to the hat, Harry explained, hoping it didn't sound like he was bragging.

"Well, if we do end up in Slytherin, just know we will be happy to have you." Daphne said, somewhat sincerely.

"Goyle, Crabbe, go out into the hallway and make sure no one comes in, we have to discuss things of great importance." Draco ordered, his goons were happy to abide by his wishes and all but ran out of the room.

When they left, everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Harry cast an air freshening charm that had everyone breathing in deeply.

"Malfoy, you need to tell your not so little friends what deodorant is!" Daphne exclaimed. "I don't want to have to smell that every time I'm around you. It's just terrible! All the girls nodded in agreement, Harry couldn't help himself and furiously nodded with them.

"I've tried, they just always forget." Draco explained; he was slightly red with embarrassment.

"Please for the love of Merlin try harder." Tracy begged and she even got on her hands and knees trying to emphasize her pleading.

"Alright! I will remind them every morning before class just for you guys." Draco said with a huff.

They were nearly an hour away from the castle, when the boys left the room allowing the girls to change, and when the girls were finished they did the same for the boys. By the time they were finished changing they were at Hogwarts.

They got off the train, with their bags in hand and followed a rather large man who was saying with a booming voice. "Firs' years, this way, firs' years, follow me!"

All of the first years followed the large man, who had introduced himself as Hagrid. Eventually, they reached a large lake that had an array of small boats that looked like they might tip over at any second.

` "Two to a boat! Two to a boat," the large man boomed once again.

Friends began pairing up and stepping into boats, Draco was about to invite Harry onto the boat when Pansy all but jumped onto him so they could ride together. Harry found himself not for sure who he was going to ride with. A girl with bushy hair, and larger than normal front teeth nervously asked; "Um, you could ride with me if you wanted to."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Harry said honestly. It would be much better riding with this girl than Crabbe or Goyle, or even someone worse. He shuddered thinking about the rather homely girl who had beckoned him with one finger to come to the boat she was in. He didn't think he would have fit.

"Hello, my name is James Flamel," he said politlely.

"Nice to meet you James, my name is Hermione Granger," she politely said back.

They rode in silence for a couple of minutes, and Harry found himself transfixed by the dark rolling waves. He had always loved water and swimming.

"Soooo, how long have you been exposed to magic?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I've been around it ever since I can remember really, I grew up around it, how about you?" Harry asked.

I'm a muggleborn so not very long at all. I love school and learning though so hopefully this doesn't take me too long to pick up on, I've been studying quite hard to hopefully catch up on what I would have missed from not being exposed to it. Hermione said

Harry looked at her impressed, something she mistook for a look of disbelief.

"I like learning! There is nothing wrong with wanting to improve your education and skills! Hermione said angrily, defending her favorite hobby.

"No, no!" Harry laughed at the situation before continuing. "I was impressed! Not many people are willing to talk about how fun school is especially at our age. Trust me I'm just as excited as you are to learn. Harry said. "Probably for different reasons though." He admitted after a short pause that seemed like more of an afterthought than anything.

Hermione seemed rather pleased with Harry and what he had to say about education right up until the end of his sentence, she chose not to comment on it.

"What class are you most excited for?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really for sure although I feel like potions will be the easiest for me since it is somewhat muggle from what I've read in books. I think subjects like Charms and Transfiguration will be the hardest since they require a large amount of wand work." Hermione said.

"You would actually be surprised, Charms and Transfiguration are pretty much straight forward for at least first year things. Hogwarts goes pretty slow during first year to get theory down more than anything so I wouldn't be too worried." Harry said reassuringly, he was once in the same place Hermione was. Magic was extremely overwhelming when you had lived most of your life not thinking anything that defied the laws of physics could possibly happen.

Hermione was just about to question Harry on how he knew things that weren't in the books she had read. It seemed like he knew from personal experience.

"James i-" she was cut off as a booming voice yelled "Firs' years follow me, firs' years follow me!" The man then proceeded to lead them down a narrow dirt road, which only left enough room for one person to traverse at a time. Directly to the right of the students was a forest that looked like a thing of nightmares or scary movies.

Behind them and now to the left was the massive lake that was the color of black. Walking single file between these two rather scary natural features made it difficult for Hermione to ask Harry the question that she had wanted to, "I'll just bring it up later," Hermione thought.

Gasps of awe soon filled the air as every student including Purebloods stared at the truly massive and magnificent castle. It seemed to stretch for at least half a mile, if not more; and it was high enough for kids who weren't afraid of heights to shudder. "It is possible that it is an illusion," Harry reasoned with himself, not quite believing that something this large was needed for the small amount of classes that were taught.

He was partially right, they didn't need the entire castle for learning, many classrooms were left unused besides the occasional student needing a place to learn or a couple that wanted to, uh, never mind.

In a short while they reached the large bronze and glowing castle gates that had large boars adorning the top of each side, evidently paying respect to the name of the castle.

When they were only a short few steps away from the castle doors they flew open; it caused kids who weren't expecting it to shriek in fright before they turned into a color that reminded Harry of a tomato.

Hagrid didn't wait for the children to settle down, and began using the giant wooden knocker positioned directly in the middle of a huge door, that swung open on Hagrid's third knock.

"Ahhhhh! Welcome, welcome! It seems the first years have arrived! First off, I would like to welcome all students no matter there culture, beliefs, or heritage." Dumbledoor sent a pointed look at the Slytherin group, which meant he clearly meant business.

"We will now begin the sorting! As soon as our wonderful Professor McGonagall reads off your name, you will sit on the stool directly up there, " Dumbledore pointed at a old rickety looking stool that sat in front of the entire crowd of students on a stage that was usually used for dueling, although the stage hadn't been used for dueling for a very long time.

"Just so all the first years know, the order is based on what time you register to attend the school or when the school finds you, it is not in alphabetical order" the stern looking Professor stated.

McGonagall started to read off the names of students, some of whom Harry didn't recognize and some people he had met on the train. Tracey Davis went to Slytherin, along with Daphne Greengrass. Malfoy and his goons also went to Slytherin. Hermione Granger went to Ravenclaw, which definitely didn't surprise Harry; he also noticed that a red haired boy went to Hufflepuff. Two identical boys with red hair showed their disappointment by booing loudly, that embarrassed their brother and made the Hufflepuff table send glares to the Twins.

When the name James Flamel was called, surprised whispers broke out, even though they sounded like thunder to Harry. The Flamel name was associated with a popular legend and everyone was quite surprised to hear the name.

Harry made his way up to the hat, and didn't really know what to expect. What he didn't expect was for the hat to slowly and creepily say, "Iiiit's HATTY!" it then cackled like a maniac when Harry about jumped off the stool in surprise.

"I swear something like that is going to be famous today." The hat said with an American accent that Harry was sure the hat thought was cool. Harry though thought it sounded ridiculous.

"Oh… Yeah… I'm sure…" Harry said now more than a little befuddled.

"Alright, whatever! I see that you don't want to have a little fun, no one does!" the hat snapped angrily. It seemed he was rather torque.

Loyalty, wisdom, OH WOW YOUR CLEVER AND BRAVE TOO WOW! The hat said sarcastically.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked quite obviously confused and a little bit worried.

"YEP!" the hat replied sarcastically.

"Ok, what house do you want me in," Harry asked timidly, afraid of angering the Hat even further.

"You can be in whatever house you want you have qualities that all of the houses desire so it's up to you." The hat said resignedly, it seemed he was finally tired of sorting children.

Harry ran through the choices in his head. "I can be with Hermione in Ravenclaw which might be fun but I don't really know if I can trust her. I don't know if I can trust Draco either but he was said that Slytherin prepares you for real life much more than other houses. Gryffindor seems to have a nice mix of kids- some were extremely studious, some were easy-going and fun, and some were sort of manipulative, most were loyal."

"I think I will go Gryffindor." Harry said with confidence, his mind now made up. He wanted to experience new things

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled before flying off the head of Harry and moving towards a resting place in front of the Headmaster.

Like Gryffindor did every time they got a new student. They broke out in screams that included but weren't limited to:

"YEAH WE GOT ANOTHER ONE. WE GOT LIKE TEN THAT'S A WORLD RECORD! SNAKES SUCK ON THAT!

The screams that were once quite loud died down a little as something occurred to most people in the room. James Flamel was the last name called.

The name Harry Potter was not even mentioned.

The Professors themselves began to whisper about this.

"Good riddance," a greasy haired man mumbled under his breath.

McGonagall and an extremely short man also talked in whispers about possible explanations before Dumbledore silenced the whole hall.

"Most of you know that a very important name was not called, please do not make outlandish rumors but wait for the truth. As soon as the feast is over I myself will look into it. There is no need to worry- I personally placed him in a home where it would be almost impossible to be hurt. Thank you, enjoy your meal."

Without any warning plates and plates of food arrived onto the table and although the rumors didn't stop they dwindled because of the food that was being consumed.

Harry however, was completely still and hadn't even reached for his first plateful yet. Two redheads noticed this and went up to pester him.

"Hey mate

Don't worry too much,

I'm sure ickle Harry will be fine

No need to worry about your savior."

The twins fired off each of their obviously rehearsed act and each gave Harry a pat on the cheek before walking back to their spot to dig in.

Harry barely even noticed their words.

He was caught up in what Dumbledore said.

"I personally placed him in a place where he would be safe."

That sentence repeated in his head for a solid ten minutes before he finally broke out of his own thoughts and began to pick at his food, knowing his mother would kill him if he went a meal without eating.

Harry and the rest of the first years were guided along a small tour that showed them the routes to most classes and the Great Hall before leading them up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry remained in a daze until a rather fat boy broke him out of his thoughts by asking him what his name was.

"James, what about you?"

"Neville, it's nice to meet you James."

Harry gave Neville a small smile before closing the curtains that surrounded his bed. He quickly cast two silencing spells before letting his emotions out.

He yelled for at least a minute before he gathered himself. He needed to write a letter to his parents to ask their advice.

He gathered a quill, ink, and parchment from his bag.

"Dear Nic, Mom,

"Dumbledore said he placed me with the Dursley's. I need your advice."

It was a very simple letter but it was all Harry needed to give them for right now. He would write his longer letter when he was in better emotions. He placed the letter by the foot of his bed and drifted off into a restless, angry sleep.

 **AN/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did a ton of revision because I decided I didn't want the school to know Harry was Harry. Let me know if I made a mistake and left some important stuff wrong. Thanks! Harry will be very powerful compared to most of his classmates, but he will** **NOT** **easily defeat his stronger opponents. At least for a while…**


End file.
